Hamartia, Catarsis, Paradoxa
by ladyofcheshire
Summary: En la Tierra de los vampiros, los más fuertes aquelarres se preparan para la guerra que podría traer el fin para esta especie, pero unos cuantos rebeldes intentarán evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Londres, 13 de Septiembre, 1910

-Está a punto de comenzar.

-Aún disponemos de tiempo.

-Poco, realmente.

Así se desarrollaba la conversación entre los tres seres que se encontraban en El Puente de Blackfriars, en Londres. Era noche cerrada, y la luna creciente aportaba oscuridad a la metrópoli. El olor del contaminado río envolvía la ciudad, se podía notar la gran crecida del movimiento industrial con solo mirar alrededor. Para la sociedad eso era bueno. Más dinero: más felicidad. Ese era el lema. Una ciudad de numerosos habitantes, a pesar de los muchos muertos a causa de las epidemias del siglo XX. El puente estaba desierto. Habían unos cuantos **transeúntes que pasaban por las calles al borde del río, pero ninguno parecía percatarse de la presencia de los extraños en el puente, quizás estaban demasiado borrachos como para fijarse.** Los tres desconocidos vestían hábitos negros cuyos detalles no se apreciaban en la oscuridad, al igual que tampoco se podían distinguir los rasgos o el género de los individuos.

-Cuatro años es bastante tiempo.-El joven a la izquierda habló.

-Para los de nuestra raza, no para la de los hombres.-Replicó aquel apostado entre sus dos acompañantes.-La Gran Guerra comenzará en pocos años, y los vampiros solo la usarán como excusa para luchar. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y no lo podemos evitar? La guerra humana no puede juntarse con la batalla de los vampiros, sería...el fin del mundo.-Esta era la criatura a mano derecha del anterior hablante.

-La guerra humana es inevitable, están demasiado ciegos como para ver sus errores, y son demasiado estúpidos como para aprender de ellos. Están sedientos de poder, serían capaces de masacrar toda una nación, o peor, a los de su propia sangre, con tal de gobernar un pequeño y miserable trozo de tierra.

No se miraban al hablar, contemplaban con aspecto taciturno el río, como si no fuese la millonésima vez que lo veían en su larga existencia.

-Podrías tener razón, es lo más probable, pero, ¿y que pasa con nuestra guerra?¿No la podemos evitar?

-Ya te lo he dicho, solo estábamos esperando un motivo para pelear, y ahora lo tenemos. Como mucho podemos reducir el número de heridos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pensando, intentando elaborar un plan que no llevara la humanidad a la extinción. Una guerra entre vampiros no era una tontería, ya ocurrió una vez, y nadie quería recordarlo.

-Quizás...-el extraño apostado en el flanco derecho, que al quitarse la capucha resultó ser una mujer, eligió bien sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas-sea hora de pedir ayuda.

Sus compañeros se giraron para mirarla, sorprendidos, y se quitaron uno detrás de otro, la capucha de sus respectivos hábitos. El primer hombre, rubio, pálido y de rostro seguro y astuto miraba a la mujer de forma inquisidora. El segundo, moreno y con cara amarga, la miraba sin expresión, aunque en sus ojos se apreciaba la duda hacia alguien en quien se desconfiaba.

-¿Te refieres a Arabella?- El hombre rubio había entendido con facilidad las intenciones de la muchacha.

-Marco, no estarás insinuando que que tú tampoco lo has pensado, ¿verdad?- Dio la espalda al río Támesis y miró directamente a sus compañeros. Pero antes de que el anterior nombrado pudiera responder, el joven moreno del lado izquierdo, replicó.

-No accederá, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. -Rodó los ojos, desechando la idea de la joven.

-Brom, deja tu amargura de lado y reacciona, nos han enviado aquí para investigar la situación, y encontrar una forma de resolver esto, lo sabes.-Ahora se dirigió a ambos hombres- Y Arabella también lo sabe. Deber antes que la razón, deber antes que el corazón_. _Es nuestro deber.

-Janae...tú no eres la que manda aquí -Brom los miró por última vez, se dio la vuelta y anduvo hacia las orillas del río, sin esperar a sus compañeros.

-Entonces, debemos preguntar a las personas que sí mandan aquí- Marco siguió los pasos del chico, y la chica le alcanzó para terminar la conversación.

-¿Se lo vas a preguntar? ¿En serio?- Janae daba rápidos pasos para alcanzar a su camarada, y le miraba preocupada.

-Esa ha sido tu propuesta, ¿acaso te arrepientes?- Marco contestó a su compañera con acritud.

-No, pero imagino que tendremos que preguntar a Arabella, ¿no? Quiero decir, no la podemos obligar...¿podemos?- Janae parecía perdida, como si no fuese capaz de comprender lo que iba a suceder. Probablemente no lo sabía.

-''Deber antes que la razón, deber antes que el corazón''. Si no quiere hacerlo la obligarán. Ya rompió los códigos una vez, y no lo volverá a hacer, conoce el castigo que se le impondría.

-Es Arabella, tiene una especial capacidad para desobedecer las ordenes y salir airosa. Lleva en la Tierra mucho tiempo, conoce las formas más eficaces del engaño.- Brom habló. Ya estaban en el final del puente, preparados para marchar.

-Las órdenes las dan personas que introdujeron el engaño en este mundo, de las cuales ella aprendió. Ni siquiera una mente tan preparada como la suya logrará esquivar las órdenes, no esta vez.

-Deberíamos dejar de hablar, no sirve para nada y podrían oírnos. Es hora de partir.

Los tres individuos se situaron en frente del río, en sus orillas, y después de mirar alrededor asegurándose de que nadie mirase, se desvanecieron, devolviendo a Londres su mundano silencio.

Nueva York, 23 de diciembre, 1918

Dos personas se encontraban en una habitación decorada con un sofá de color dorado, rodeados de muebles regios y de apariencia antiguos, paredes empapeladas de color rosa pastel, y una enorme araña que desprendía una luz amarillenta que daba un aire oscuro a la estancia. Había un pequeño mueble que contenía varias botellas con líquidos de diversos colores, empezando por los transparentes hasta extraños líquidos de color verde que parecían removerse solos. Recostada en el sofá se encontraba una mujer de aspecto juvenil, que no parecía rozar los treinta, pero que obviamente sobrepasaba los veinte. De figura atractiva, vestía un vestido negro con transparencias, que más bien parecía un camisón. Cualquier hombre hubiera quedado prendado en ella. Tenía un largo cabello negro y ondulado, uno que de noche se camuflaba entre las sombras, y a pesar de esto, ella nunca pasaba desapercibida, pues sus ojos eran de un fulgurante color verde esmeralda inhumano que podían iluminar una ciudad en guerra. Mirando por una ventana se hallaba un hombre alto y delgado, que vestía ropa de diferentes colores que definitivamente no combinaban, pero que en él no desentonaban en absoluto; su piel era más bien tostada, aunque había empalidecido bastante teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado dentro de casa durante la guerra. Tenía los ojos de un color gris pálido, y los pómulos muy marcados. Mantenían una conversación silenciosa, años de conocerse les permitía comunicarse de forma que nadie conocía.

-Bueno, pues ya ha pasado.-El hombre dio un trago al líquido rojo que estaba bebiendo, y se acercó a la mujer echada en el sofá.

-Claro Keb, hasta la próxima guerra.-La mujer levantó el vaso de agua que había dejado en el suelo, hizo el gesto de brindar, y bebió para humedecer sus labios, aunque ya ni siquiera lo necesitaba.

-Venga Bella, no es correcto vivir la calma esperando a la tormenta, aprovechemos ahora el tiempo de paz que se nos ha sido concedido.-Cogió los pies de su amiga y los bajó del sofá para poder sentarse, Arabella lo miró de una forma que haría que el más valiente metiese la cabeza bajo tierra, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le haría eso.

-Hemos evitado nuestra guerra, pero sabes que habrá otra guerra humana en unos años, ¿verdad?-Ella miraba a su amigo como si fuese tonto, aunque Keb no se sentía ofendido, miraba a todo el mundo así.

-Claro que lo sé, pero seamos sinceros, esa guerra no nos va a afectar a nosotros los vampiros, de momento vamos a estar bastante tranquilos, y por eso mismo todos van a dejar que los humanos se maten hasta que acabe.

-Sí, es una pena.-Arabella suspiró, y por un momento, incluso pareció que esas vidas realmente le importaban.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-¿Yo? Subsistir, como hacemos todos.-Hablaba como si hubiese perdido el interés por la vida y por lo que la rodeaba, como si estuviese muerta. No obstante, gracias a ella, se habían evitado las muertes de muchos vampiros. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual Keb aún no había perdido la confianza en ella.

-Ayudaste a la Asamblea de los Antiguos, pero sigues estando en el punto de mira. Evitaste la ruptura de la Asamblea, y por eso mismo hay muchos que te odian aún más que antes. Confiaron en ti para evitar la guerra porque eres todo a lo que ellos se oponen: caos, rebeldía, desfachatez, arrogancia; sabes mezclarte con ricos y pobres, sean de la raza que sean, hablen la lengua que hablen, y eso sin contar tu don innato para el convencimiento y la negociación, pero no creas que por eso mismo te encuentras en una posición favorable, sino todo lo contrario, no sería la primera vez que van a por ti. Vigila tus espaldas.-Keb se dio la vuelta, su rostro se había alterado visiblemente, la pasividad de su amiga en ciertos casos resultaba agotadora.

-Es agradable saber la imagen que tienen mis propios amigos acerca de mi persona, y yo que pensaba que te caía simpático.-Hizo un ruidito de fingida decepción, y se acomodo en el sofá que su compañero había dejado.

-¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?-Keb parecía atónito.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, cuida tus espaldas bla bla bla, le han puesto precio a tu cabeza bla bla bla, si sigues llevando esos vestidos te vas a resfriar bla bla bla; llevas bastante tiempo diciéndome lo mismo y primero, nadie a intentado atacarme por la espalda (porque obviamente sería inútil, puedo defenderme ataquen por donde ataquen) segundo, no tengo prisa por permitir a alguien mover mi cabeza de su sitio, y tercero, los vampiros no nos resfriamos. Relájate.-Respondió Arabella, alargando la última palabra.

-Siempre me pides que me relaje, pero nunca paras de meterte en líos.-Cogió aire, y su mirada se entristeció cuando volvió la vista al sofá.-Desde aquella caza de vampiros en Italia durante el siglo XV he tenido que mantener un ojo en ti porque no eres consciente del peligro que corremos.

-Claro que no me preocupa, los Antiguos, grupo de vampiros entre los que me encuentro, somos prácticamente imposibles de matar. Tengo muchos años de experiencia. Además, si mal no recuerdo, me han pedido que pare la casi-guerra vampírica porque fui yo quien utilizando su gran...

-Desvergüenza y descaro.

-...destreza e ingenio, salvó a los más de mil vampiros de morir quemados hace 400 años. Luego ocurrió ese problemilla con la Asamblea cuando casi mato a mi hermano pero eso ahora es improcedente.-Arabella terminó su discurso y Keb no tuvo como rebatir, ya que era cierto. Arabella había conseguido reunir a cierto número de imprudentes magos para que arriesgaran sus vidas y salvar a sus congéneres. Desde entonces, ella era una heroína entre el mundo vampírico, un mito viviente. Era verdad que a Arabella le importaba más el sentir adrenalina que el hecho de evitar muertes, pero de todas formas, tuvieron que agradecérselo, y desde entonces, los Señores de la Asamblea recurrían a ella, la única vampira de la primera generación que arriesgaba su existencia con tal de acelerar sus pulsaciones, para las misiones suicidas.

-Es cierto que te necesitan para que los vampiros no se maten, pero tú ya no eres parte de la Asamblea, te fuiste por propia voluntad, y a pesar de eso, los vampiros del mundo te guardan más respeto a ti por tu fama de asesina cruel y sangrienta que a la Asamblea, los reales dirigentes de nuestra especie, y por eso no les caes bien.-Siempre tenían la misma discusión, y nunca llegaban a nada.

-Llevo viviendo así mucho tiempo, si no me han matado antes, no lo harán ahora.-Se levantó, bebió de la botella que contenía el líquido verde, a lo que hizo una mueca de disgusto y decepción.

- Ah, ya ni el alcohol de los brujos tiene efecto en mi. Malditos 2421 años de edad, ya nada me satisface.

Se acercó al perchero que había al lado de la puerta y cogió su gabardina negra.

-¿A donde piensas ir ahora?-Keb había vuelto a la ventana, donde se apoyaba de forma despreocupada. La calma volvería a su hogar.

-Inglaterra. Hace mucho que no visito la Academia de los grandes y valientes cazavampiros.-Dijo con voz burlona.

-Lo dices como si fueses bienvenida ahí. La mitad del colegio huirá espantada, la otra mitad intentará clavarte una estaca. Además, creí que odiabas a Alexei.

-Muy gracioso, y ''odio'' es una palabra muy fuerte, simplemente me gustaría someterle a mi dominio, beber su sangre y convertirle en la clase de monstruo que el tanto desprecia. -Arabella sonrió, por primera vez de forma verdadera en todo el día.- Un sueño precioso, realmente. De todas formas no pienso quedarme mucho, los novatos me ponen de los nervios.

-Vendrás a visitarme cuando la segunda guerra humana empiece, supongo.

-Supones bien.-Arabella revisaba todos sus bolsillos comprobando que no le faltaba nada.-¿Piensas ir a Israel? Lo más probable es que te pidan implicación.

-Lo haré. No pienso dejar que los humanos de mi tierra mueran, pero va a ser difícil, sabes que tenemos prohibida la intervención en temas de los mortales.-Keb parecía preocupado. Según el Código de los Inmortales estaba prohibido implicarse en cualquier revuelta humana.

-No te preocupes, ya haremos algo. De todas formas, podrías empezar a hacerte la idea del alto número de muertos que habrán, no salvaremos ni un cuarto de las posibles víctimas.-Arabella no era especialmente conocida por su positivismo, solía ponerse en lo peor.

-Lo sé. Pero el hecho de que la situación se pusiese cruda nunca ha impedido que luches, ¿no?

-No, no lo ha hecho. Yo sé que voy a intervenir, eres tú quien opta por una posición... titubeante ante las guerras.-Eran palabras planas para cualquiera, pero Keb había podido captar claramente el mensaje: cobarde.

-No todos nos enfrentamos a la muerte con tanta valentía como tú, a algunos nos gusta vivir.-La voz de Keb era bastante más cortante de la habitual con su amiga.

-¡Palabras absurdas, viejo amigo! Ya estamos muertos; la palabra correcta sería remuerte, o muerte de la muerte, muerte por dos, muerte al cuadrado, el final definitivo...-Se acercó al armario, y sacó una escoba del interior de ésta. Una escoba grande, en apariencia débil, vieja y podrida, pero por supuesto, encantada.

-¿Vas a ir en escoba?¿En mi escoba?Te van a ver.-Keb no aprobaba el uso de escobas mágicas, eran demasiado visibles a menos que se volara muy alto, y eso era peligroso para alguien que no supiera volar bien. Keb había sido un mago antes de que Arabella le convirtiera, y por eso aún poseía no solo aparatos mágicos, sino algo de la propia magia en sus venas.

-No puedo esperar a que habrás un portal, y quiero despejarme.

-¡¿Y vas a cruzar el océano Atlántico volando?!

-Keb, otra vez no, preocúpate por ti mismo. Inténtalo, aunque sea.-Abrió la puerta y con escoba voladora en mano, bajó las escaleras del piso, y antes de llegar a la puerta, el silbido de Keb la hizo frenar.

-No me silbes, no soy un perro.

-Avísame cuando llegues, y cuídate.- Como única respuesta Arabella asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida con pasos majestuosos, con la cabeza alzada, mientras la larga túnica negra ondeaba a su paso, y al girar a la derecha, su figura se desvaneció en las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Uno.

Londres, 21 de Septiembre, 2012

-¡Adiós mamá!

-Suerte en el instituto Christie.

La joven muchacha salió de casa a trompicones para llegar al jardín, donde esperaba su compañero de clase, James. Llevaba saliendo con él un tiempo, aunque Christie siempre pensaba que había algo raro en él.

Después de saludarse entraron en el coche de él, y se dirigieron al instituto. Christie tenía dieciseis años, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, y los ojos de color avellana; pálida, pequeña y delgada, tenía alguna peca en la nariz. Acostumbraba a vestir ropas de colores poco llamativos, no era la clase de chica a la que le gustaba llamar la atención. James, era alto, tenía el pelo de color negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, que podrían resultar fríos en cualquier otra persona, pero en él resultaban los más cálidos.

-¿Estás bien Christie?-James hablaba desde el asiento del conductor, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Sí, siempre estoy así los primeros días de instituto, se me pasará.

En realidad, sí que estaba mal. Desde que empezó el colegio le daba la impresión de que la vigilaban. Una sombra, una ráfaga de aire, cosas estúpidas por las que no debería preocuparse, pero la paranoia no se marchaba.

Llegaron al instituto cuando quedaban diez minutos, y solo les quedó esperar sentados en uno de los bancos. Hablaron de cosas insustanciales hasta que un comentario de James la sobresaltó:

-¿Quieres venir esta tarde a mi casa? Mi padre estará allí.-La proposición estaba clara: ven a conocer a mi padre.

-¿Qué?¿Esta tarde? Pues...-No sabía que hacer: no es que no tuviese ganas, pero nunca había conocido a ningún padre de los pocos chicos con los que había salido, no sabía como imaginárselo. Sabía que su madre y él no se llevaban bien, que tenía una medio hermana con la que no hablaba, y que solo vivía con su padre. Bueno, tendría que conocerlo en algún momento.

-Claro, si no quieres...

-No, no, está bien, esta tarde entonces.

No volvieron a hablar más, y entraron a clase. No se veían en todo el día, ya que James iba un curso por delante de Christie, así que se volvieron a ver a la hora de la comida. La pasaron en silencio, y Christie solo respondía con monosílabos, mientras jugaba distraída con el tapón de su botella de agua, pensando que tendría que cambiarse e ir un poco más arreglada para conocer a su suegro...Sonaba tan rara la palabra...

-Christie, ya es la hora.-La avisó James. La miraba con una mueca, pensando lo que era obvio: que Christie no tenía muchas ganas de conocer a su suegro.

La última clase era la de historia. En la clase ya esperaba la profesora King. Era una mujer alta y muy delgada, con una piel de porcelana, y el pelo negro entrecano pegado al cráneo y atado en un moño bajo. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rápidos, sus mejillas afiladas, y sus brazos esqueléticos. Era estricta, y nunca dejaba pasar una: parecía que tenía ojos en la nuca. En sus clases nunca sucedía nada. Nunca.

La clase de hoy no fue una excepción. Pasó sin ningún altercado. Cuando la clase acabó y todos estaban recogiendo, para su sorpresa, la profesora King le dijo a Christie que esperara.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Jones? Parece descompuesta.-No parecía preocupada, más bien parecía estar dejando claro que tenía mal aspecto.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-Bien, entonces puede marcharse, presiento que el de hoy será un día interesante, ¿no cree?-La profesora King recogió y se marchó de clase sin girarse a mirar atrás.

Cuando salió de clase James ya le esperaba allí. Estaba apoyado en el coche de forma casual. Cuando Christie llegó guardó la mochila, besó a su novio y entraron en el coche. Allí, de camino a casa, se decidió a contarle lo que le había dicho la profesora de historia.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, que raro. No parece la clase de personas que se preocupan por sus alumnos.

-Lo sé, ¿qué habrá querido decir?

-Quien sabe, quizás tiene una cita esta tarde.-Ellos rieron, parecía imposible que alguien como ella pudiese salir con alguien, parecía tan...antigua.

De repente James tomó un desvío, y se dirigió a las afueras por un camino de cabras, hasta una casa vieja de madera, más parecida a un caserío que a una casa de verdad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Christie miró por la ventanilla, con mirada extrañada.

-Vivo aquí.-Le respondió simplemente James, sonriendo con gracia.-¿Sorprendida?

Bajó del coche y la ayudó a salir, como acostumbraba a hacer. Mientras caminaban él le iba explicando donde estaban, y por qué le gustaba ese sitio. Christie agradeció el momento en el que se le olvidó pedir ir a casa, porque no seria cómodo ir por el campo con un vestido. Parecía increíble que viviese allí, se imaginó que vivía en una especie de mansión, algo grande y lujoso, no allí.

-A mi padre le gusta vivir aquí. Es mas tranquilo. Le relaja.- Se acercaron a la casa, hacia una vieja puerta de madera que tenía una enorme aldaba con forma de una cabeza de quimera.

-Es un poco...siniestro.-Dijo titubeante.

-Sí, bueno, es una casa vieja.-Dijo riendo quedamente.

Entraron a la casa. Se encontraban en un salón hecho de madera: las paredes, el suelo, los muebles... El sofá era de cuadrados amarillos y azules, había una pequeña televisión, y la cocina (de madera, como no) estaba anexada al salón. Allí se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, son el pelo marrón que empezaba a clarear, ojos castaños, y complexión fuerte. Podría pasar por un ex-soldado del ejército, o un policía.

-Papá, ya hemos llegado. Ésta es Christie Jones.-Dijo James, apoyando la mano en su espalda, empujándola ligeramente hacia delante.

-¡Ah! Así que ésta es la señorita Jones, un placer. Yo soy Arthur Labe.-Le estrechó la mano con seguridad, pero de forma delicada.

-Un placer señor Labe.

No sabía muy bien que decir ni que hacer, el momento de conocer a tu suegro no era especialmente uno de esos momentos en los que una persona desborda originalidad.

-Cuando cumpla 60 años podrás empezar a llamarme señor Labe, de momento solo Arthur.-Le sonrió con familiaridad, y se giró para seguir trabajando en la cocina.- Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad Christie? Luego James puede llevarte a casa.-James asintió con la cabeza, asegurando las palabras de su padre.

-No lo sé, tendría que preguntar a mi madre.- Sacó el móvil de su mochila, aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada rápida que cruzaron padre e hijo. ¿Qué pasaba con su madre?

-Bien, llámala. Mientras James pondrá la mesa.- Christie se alejó de la cocina y se acercó al sofá. El padre de James había dado por hecho que ella se quedaría a cenar, y al parecer James también, ya que estaba poniendo la mesa para tres.

Marcó el número de teléfono de casa, donde esperaba encontrar a su madre, que respondió al tercer timbre.

-¿Dígame?

-Mamá, soy Christie. El padre de James me ha invitado a cenar, y después James me traerá de vuelta a casa. ¿Puedo quedarme?-Preguntó con voz suplicante.

-No lo sé cielo, sabes que no me gusta que salgas de noche.

-Venga ya, si no voy a salir de su casa, y voy a volver en coche. Y además, no hay ningún secuestrador peligroso y sanguinario acechando, lo he comprobado.

-¡No hagas esas bromas, Christie! No tiene ninguna gracia.

-Estaré bien mamá, ¿puedo por favor?¿por favor?

-Está bien, pero vuelve pronto.

-Lo haré, ¡te quiero!

-Y yo a ti.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la cocina, donde estaban James y su padre hablando distraídamente.

-¿Te quedas entonces?-Le preguntó el padre de James, que ya estaba preparado para servir la cena.

-Claro.

Se sentaron a la mesa, donde hablaron de como les había ido el día, del colegio, y de otras cuantas cosas banales. Al terminar de comer se sentaron en el salón, donde siguieron hablando hasta que tres golpes en la puerta pararon la conversación.

-¿Esperas a alguien, papá?- James preguntó preocupado a su padre.

-De hecho, te iba a preguntar lo mismo.-Arthur Labe se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, donde se encontraba la profesora King, con una chaqueta americana negra y una mirada severa. El padre de James frunció el ceño al verla, y miró por encima del hombro hacia el salón. El enfado parecía extraño en su rostro jovial.

-Buenas noches Arthur, ¿puedo pasar?-A Christie le pareció una pregunta rutinaria, pero James entornó los ojos al oírla.

-Podemos hablar fuera Julia, el salón está ocupado.-Julia King miró hacia el salón, y enarcó las cejas sorprendida cuando vio a Christie.

-Claro, mejor fuera.-Hizo un mohín después de volver a mirar a Christie, y salieron al porche.

Christie esperó a que ambos saliesen y se giró hacia James, que ya se había levantado de su sitio en el sofá, agarró de la mano a Christie y la guió a la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡Eh!¿A donde vamos?

-El coche de mi padre está aparcado atrás, iremos por ahí.-Le siguió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había una vieja furgoneta azul. Se subieron, y James arrancó sin darle tiempo a Christie para preguntar.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos vamos? Es solo la profesora King.

Pasaron por delante de la casa, donde se encontraban Arthur Labe y Julia King hablando. Se les quedaron mirando, el primero suspiró, y sus facciones se relajaron, aunque la segunda apretó los labios formando una sola línea, mirando con desaprobación.

-Verás Christie, ésto es mejor que te lo explique tu madre. Es algo...complicado.-Volvieron a pasar por el camino lleno de piedras, haciendo que el coche se tambalease.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa con mi madre?¿Y con la profesora King?¿Piensas explicarme algo?

Cruzaban la ciudad, ya casi habían llegado a casa, pero cuando James iba a responder sus ojos se abrieron en horror. Christie no vio lo que James, porque éste dio un giro repentino al volante, y después aceleró el coche, con prisa por llegar a casa de Christie. Ésta se giró en el asiento del copiloto y vio en el arcén de la carretera el motivo por el cual James había dado semejante volantazo: a un hombre con ropa negra y la capucha echada. Christie, sabiendo que James no iba a responder, se quedó en silencio respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando llegaron a casa la madre de Christie ya estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, intentando guardar el calor.

-¡Christie!-Su madre fue hacia donde ellos, y después de abrazarlos y preguntar si estaban bien, entraron a casa.

-Mamá, ¿como sabías que nos había pasado algo?

Christie miraba con sospecha a su madre, sabiendo que todos allí ocultaban algo allí.

-El padre de James me llamó avisando de que tu profesora había ido a hacer una visita, y que volveríais antes.

Entraron en el salón después de dejar la chaqueta en la entrada, la luz ya estaba encendida.

-¿Por qué tienes el teléfono del padre de James? ¡¿Quiere alguien decirme que está pasando aquí?!

Christie encaró a su madre y a James, que iba a responder cuando una voz a su espalda respondió por él.

-Yo puedo responderte.

Christie se giró para ver al hombre que salía de la cocina. Tendría unos 25 años, era alto, medía 1'90 metros fácilmente, grande y fuerte. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, algo más largo de lo habitual en los hombres de su edad, y lo llevaba atado en una coleta en la nuca. Sus ojos eran grises como las nubes cargadas de lluvia.

-Me llamo Alexei Ivánov. Siéntate por favor, tenemos mucho que hablar.


End file.
